Vanessa Archer
Before the Outbreak Things were already bad for Vanessa, she lived in a poor family after her father was dishonorably discharged from the marines. Finances quickly took a dive as her mother was laid off and soon fired from her job at the science facility. What money they did get was from little things, like raking the neighbors lawns for some cash or selling jewerly, but Vanessa's father, Seth, always took more then he needed to purchase alcohol. Seth developed an addiction to drinking and became abusive towards Rebecca, Vanessa's mother. After a few weeks they had lost their house and most of their possesions, they only had their van in which they lived in for a few days. Vanessa was ten years old at the time of these events. Xavier, her uncle, practically came to the rescue stating if they could move to Moonlight Falls, he could share his old house with them since he moved in with his girlfriend Cecile DeRaven. After three years of living in Moonlight Falls two things happened, her little brother Damion was born and Vanessa got accepted in the high school at Moonlight Falls. Unfortunately due to the fact that the town was mostly made up of Supernatural's, she was often made fun of and picked on since she was human. Vanessa went through many cruel situations, from something as simple as being spat on in the face to people switching her school meals with cooked road kill. Things didn't get much better for her when her Aunt-in-law cursed her to have a human sized Toad head for a whole day. Three more years went by and Vanessa had already attempted suicide three times, once by an overdose of a drug which failed to be fatal, once by jumping off the Moonlight Falls bridge yet she lived, and the third time was by letting herself be hit by a car. Her legs were broken but yet again she lived and her legs healed. As time went on in her school she's had her heart broken three times, two of the men just wanted to 'use' her, the other wanted to humiliate her. After everything that's happened to her, even when things got better, she falls into depression easily. Her father still drank, and her mother was still being beaten. Vanessa was the only one that looked after her brother, she practically raised him and couldn't leave him alone with her dad over fear that he'd kill him. On the bright side, she learned some martial arts and got into gymnastics. After the Outbreak Chapter One The Beginning Vanessa was looking for supplies for her toddler brother in a local shop in Bridgeport. Damion needed basic things like a pack of diapers if possible, or even a shirt that could be fashioned into one. As she rooted around the store, picking up cotton balls and band aids as she went, she heard something like a clink noise behind her. She quickly turned around with her hand on her pistol, ready for anything that should pop out. Soon the noise has subsided and she calmed herself, up until her brother squeeled loudly after seeing a cat. Three walkers came out of a building dressed in employee uniforms for the shop. The sight of the walkers had reminded her of her parents, whom she didn't have the heart to kill Once she came back into reality, one of the walkers were merely inches away from her. She quickly raised her gun and shot the three of them, the sound echoed and alerted both walkers in the area and other survivors. Vanessa finished off the other two walkers in the store and ran out, knowing that there could be a hoard of walkers approaching but she looked at it as an opportunity rather then a death sentance. She was weighed down but she was also strong, she had her canned goods, supplies and a baby on her back, who was inside the backpack. She climbed onto a rooftop to see if any walkers had moved towards her gunshot and was disappointed to see hardly any were. She sat down and opened a can of peaches, pouring the syrup into a sippy cup and gave it to her brother as she ate the fruit, watching the city that was now a waste land. As she took supplies from the deserted rooftop camp, she noticed a bell tower and thought that if she could ring it, it would attract walkers away from valuable supplies yet at the same time cause a large hoard. Unknowingly, her recent gunshot had caught quite a bit of attention. After some consideration, she decided to try and ring the bell tower, she heard moaning and groaning as she looked down from the rooftop she saw suvivors running away from a hoard. She considered ringing the bell anyway to screw over the survivors so she could get her hands on the supplies but thought if one of them lives they may figure it out that it was her who rang the bell. She sighed and stuffed her brother back inside the backpack and grabbed her ice pick, she decided to try and save the survivors instead. As she made the final jump towards the bell tower, she underestimated the weight of the backpack and almost missed the jump. Thankfully the ice pick had hooked onto some bricks on the edge. She looked down and notice she was quite high up, but much to her dismay there were hundreds of walkers beneath her, all hungry. Things weren't so bad, until her palms started sweating making her grip loosen on the handle of the ice pick. She tried to reach the bricks but they were too far to reach, she began to worry and became more scared. Suddenly her ice pick's grip on the bricks gave, and she fell into the hoard beneath her, landing on wooden boxes that broke her fall although strangely... Nothing happened. It was as if the entire hoard been disappeared. Was it magic? Or was it because Vanessa barely got any sleep in weeks? She stood and dusted herself off then checked on Damion who was safe and sound inside the backpack. Being very sore, she sighed and continued to walk the streets, spotting a sign in a window saying "Survivors Inside." but froze when she saw walkers out of the corner of her eye. Christina saw her and her brother and told her to stand back as she cursed the walkers, making Vanessa assume Christina is a witch. http://forum.thesims3.com/jforum/posts/list/165/629732.page Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Personality Relationships Trivia *Vanessa is loosly based on Molly from the video game The Walking Dead. *In the RPG, she wasn't supposed to become a Werewolf. *Originally she was going to be 12 years old, but that was scrapped. *Vanessa is the first female character created by EmmaBarbie in this RPG. Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Emma's Characters